The invention relates to keg-tapping devices and in particular to such a device which incorporates its own manually operated air pump, for pressurized delivery of beverage from the keg to which it is fitted.
Manually pumped pressurized air is the convenient means of delivering beer or other beverage from a small keg, as may be readily portable to serve the needs of a picnic, where pressurized gas is otherwise not available. The convenient way in which to manually derive the pressurized air is via vertically downward reciprocation, against the action of a return spring. The pump and its action dominate the vertical axis of the tap, and delivered beverage must be dispensed radially outward from the tap. Such devices have provided for such outward discharge at a fixed angular location, but this is awkward for beverage dispensing to a small group of persons, at different locations around the keg, necessitating frequent movement of the keg.